Adventures in Sailormoonland
by Heavenly Pearl
Summary: A collection of unrelated ficlets I've written for the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.
1. Revving Her Engines

Revving Her Engines

"Are you sure about this?"

"Second thoughts? You were the one who asked me to do this in the first place."

"I know, but…it's my first time. I'm a little nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I'll walk you through it. You'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, then how do I turn it on?"

He smirked. "Well, you put this thing in that hole…"

"I'm not an idiot, Mamo-chan." Blue eyes rolled. "I at least know that much."

"Then go ahead and give it a try."

"Like this?" A low purring sound came out, and she squealed in delight, pleased with herself.

"Good, Usako. You're doing good. Now put your hand on the stick… No, not there! I told you, I don't think you're old enough for that yet."

Usagi's lips curled into a familiar pout. "Technically speaking, I'm not old enough to be doing this either."

"We're not having this argument again," Mamoru sighed. "Just move your hand and put it where I told you."

"Fine…" She pulled away and placed her hand in the proper spot. "Now what?"

"Just do it like we practiced earlier. Remember?"

"I…think so." She bit her bottom lip.

"There's nothing to worry about, Usako," he said. "There's nobody else around. Give it a try."

"Okay…"

She still looked nervous, though, so Mamoru covered her hand with his own. "Look, I'll guide you through the motions. Just get a feel for things at first and take things slow."

Under his guidance, they rolled forward before abruptly coming to a stop. "Oh, no, what did I do wrong? Did I break it?" Usagi asked, almost hysterical. "Please don't be mad!"

Mamoru laughed. "It's okay, sweetie. The car just stalled, that's all. You let up on the clutch too quickly. Happens to everybody."

"Oh, thank goodness!"

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Second place winner of the "First" challenge at the "sailormoonland" at Livejournal.


	2. Bad Timing

Bad Timing

Setsuna plopped down on Minako's bed, running a hand through her suddenly blonde hair. "This is a disaster!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Setsuna," Minako said, admiring her new sexy adult body in the full-length mirror. "You heard Ami. The effects of the spell should wear off in a day. It's not the end of the world."

"It may be if I can't get to the Time Gate for a tune-up today."

"Can't it just wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it can't!" Setsuna declared, standing up and pacing about the room. "The Time Gate is very finicky. If I don't check on it once exactly every thirty days, there's no telling what might happen."

"Then I'll go," Minako offered, causing Setsuna to frown.

"You? No offense, Minako, but…"

"You can't use your powers in my body, so what other choice do we have?"

The time-guardian-turned-love-goddess sighed. Minako was right; she had no other choice but to let the other girl go in her place. Setsuna reached into her purse and pulled out her henshin stick and a Time Key, both which she handed to Minako.

"Okay, Minako, listen to me _very _carefully. One mistake, and Crystal Tokyo might just become Crystal Paris."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Just imagine all the cute French guys I'd meet!"

Setsuna smacked her hand to her forehead. Great, just great. Their entire future was in the hands of one ditzy, very hormonal teenager.

This couldn't end well.

* * *

"What was Setsuna so worried about? This is a piece of pie. Honestly, does she think I'm a complete idiot?"

Minako stepped back after she finished and admired her handiwork. As far as she could tell, everything was in perfect working order. Just to make sure, she checked in on the 30th century and found Crystal Tokyo safe and sound, although for some reason Rei now had red hair. Minako shrugged. She must have made a small mistake in her adjustments, but in the grand scheme of things, it was a minor change. Besides, the look suited Rei. If Setsuna didn't like it, she could fix it herself.

A few moments later, Minako returned to her bedroom, where Setsuna was glumly sitting at her desk, petting Artemis.

"What's wrong?"

"Your mother grounded her for failing your math test," Artemis said as Setsuna let out an audible sigh.

"I might as well be back at the Time Gate."

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Third place winner of the "Freaky Friday" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	3. Dream Journal

Dream Journal

Dear Diary,

Today Ando-sensei gave us a really cool assignment. We're supposed to keep a dream journal for a week and write about the dreams we have every night. She says sometimes dreams have hidden messages behind them, and we can find out what they mean if we study them.

I had a strange dream last night. Somebody was calling for me, and I began running down the streets of Juuban until I reached this gorgeous forest made out of crystal. I had never seen it before. It looked like a fairy tale! But the most amazing thing about the dream was the unicorn with wings.

He was so beautiful! He was all white except for the golden horn on his head, and his pretty eyes... They looked so sad. I tried to pet him, but he disappeared before I could touch him.

I think he was the one who called for me. He told me to keep our meeting a secret, but I can tell you, right? As long as stupid Usagi doesn't read this, our secret should be safe.

You know, I wonder if it really was all a dream. Everything felt so real, but Usagi says there's no such place in Tokyo. I want to go there again and see the pretty horse. I think he's in some kind of trouble. I don't know what I can do to help him, but if I can, I want to try.

I can't turn this in to the teacher. Even if he's not real, I think I should keep my dream a secret. I want him to trust me.

I hope we meet again soon.

P.S. It would be cool if the horse was really a cute boy under a spell, like in "Beauty and the Beast".

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Dear Diary" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	4. Maidenhead

Maidenhead

Serenity let out a disappointed sigh when Helios pulled away from her, just when things were heating up between them. "Why do you always do that?" she asked, remaining on her back as he sat upright.

"What?"

"Stop when we start getting to the good part."

"I-I don't quite understand what you mean," Helios said. The blush that colored his cheeks indicated otherwise.

"I'm not a child anymore." To prove it to him, she reached for his hand and placed it over her breast. "See?"

The priest quickly removed it, his eyes widening in shock at her behavior. "M-Maiden!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Serenity rose to her feet and began unbuttoning the front of her dress. If they were ever going to consummate their relationship, she would have to take the initiative. Helios seemed unwilling to think of her as anything other than his pure and virginal maiden, and she was getting tired of it.

His blush deepening, Helios glanced away as Serenity continued stripping out of her clothes. "What are you doing?"

She waded into the Crystal Lake until she was a little more than waist-deep and turned back toward the shore, using her arms to cover her bare breasts. "Join me."

After some hesitation, he began taking off his own clothes. Unlike Helios, Serenity openly watched as he stripped, stifling a giggle when he turned around.

"What?" he asked, covering himself as best he could with his hands.

"No, it's - Come here."

She doubted he would appreciate being told he was "hung like a horse".

A few moments later, Helios joined her in the water, and Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to be your maiden anymore, Helios," she whispered after giving him a passionate kiss.

"Make me your lover."

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Show Me Your Teeth" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	5. Winter Picnic

Winter Picnic

Ami shivered, rubbing her hands together for warmth. "Ryo-kun, isn't it a little too cold for a picnic?" she asked as she followed her boyfriend to one of the tables at the park. As most people were smart enough to stay inside where it was toasty and warm on a day like today, they had their pick. They were the only ones around. "Why don't we come back some other time, like in the spring?"

"No, it has to be today," he stubbornly insisted, setting the basket he had packed down on the table. "This spot looks like the place. Have a seat."

Still wondering what exactly Ryo had planned, Ami sat down on the bench as he began unloading the basket. First came a blue tablecloth printed with white snowflakes to cover the table, then a pair of matching navy candlesticks, which he placed in the center of the table and lit. He then pulled out a couple of bowls and a large thermos. To Ami's relief, the thermos was filled with ramen noodles, still steaming hot. Another thermos held hot coffee, which he poured into two mugs which matched the bowls. Once he was finished, Ryo took a seat across from her and look down at his wristwatch.

"It shouldn't be much longer," he said.

"For what?"

"For this."

The moment he said the words, it began to snow. Tiny flurries fell from the sky, falling into the ramen, the coffee, their hair… Ami laughed, overjoyed by the sight. She had always loved the snow, and it was the first snowfall of the season.

"How did - You had a vision?"

Ryo grinned. "Do you like it?"

She smiled back, shyly reaching across the table for his hand. "I love it," she said. "Thank you."

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First place winner of the "Picture Prompt" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	6. Kind of Cool

Kind of Cool

My sister is Sailor Moon.

I saw her transform before my very eyes, but I can't believe it. How can somebody so stupid, so klutzy, so utterly irresponsible be the famed champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon? The thought blows my mind. All my illusions are shattered.

To think I thought Sailor Moon was so awesome, only to discover her alter ego is none other than my idiot older sister Usagi. I even thought she was kind of cute! Yuck! How sick is that?

But she did save me from that freaky monster today. That was pretty nice of her, I guess - especially when she shielded me from the monster's attack. It looked like she was in a lot of pain when it hit her, but Usagi still protected me. She didn't even cry about it! She just told me to run, then turned around and kicked the bad guy in the stomach, like something out of a kung-fu movie.

Okay, that was freaking cool, I have to admit. Maybe I'll ask her to teach me how to do that…

Oh, and the cat talks, too! I nearly forgot about that. Luna always seemed smarter than the average feline, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine she could speak fluent Japanese.

This is crazy. Maybe it was all a dream. It has to be a dream, right?

But it's not. Usagi is Sailor Moon, and she has a talking cat named Luna. This is reality, and I have to accept it, no matter how strange and nonsensical it may be.

Funny, but I have to admit I think my sister is kind of cool now. Just a little, though. A miniscule amount, really.

Okay… Maybe a lot cool.

Just don't tell her I said that.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Innocent Bystander" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	7. Romance and Roses

Romance and Roses

After reading the last page of her favorite romance novel, Makoto let out a wistful sigh. Oh, what she wouldn't give to trade places with Rose, the beautiful heroine of the story! Unfortunately, she was still unlucky in love. The only romance she experienced nowadays were the ones in books and movies, and, frankly, Makoto was tired of it. She wanted to _feel _love and passion; not just read about it.

She was about to put the book away when she heard the doorbell ring. Makoto frowned. She wasn't expecting any visitors today. Who could that be? After setting the book aside, she answered the door.

It was a deliveryman, holding a beautiful bouquet of pink and red roses and a small package in his arms. "Delivery for Makoto Kino?"

"That's me," Makoto said, confused as she took the bouquet and box from him, "but I didn't order anything. Who are these from?"

The deliveryman shrugged as he glanced down at his clipboard. "Doesn't say, miss."

Once he had left, Makoto turned her attention to the flowers. She took the bouquet to the kitchen and placed it in a crystal vase, using her considerable skills to style the roses into a gorgeous arrangement. Though she had expected to find a note attached, saying who the flowers were from, the placard was left blank except for her name.

"Maybe the box holds a clue."

Makoto returned to the living room with box-cutter in hand. Like the roses, only her name and address were printed on the outside of the box. She cut open the package to discover a key with a rose-shaped keychain and a note inside. She picked up the note and read it:

_Meet me at the address engraved on the back of the keychain at 2:00 today. Use the key to unlock the gate._

Though a part of her realized the foolishness of running off to meet some stranger, Makoto couldn't resist the romance of it all. She quickly changed into something more presentable and ran to the address on the back of the keychain, which she knew well.

The house was only about a block away. Makoto often passed it on her way home from work and stopped to admire it. With shaking hands, she unlocked the gate and entered the front garden. The only other person present was a gardener, trimming a rosebush.

Makoto walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me, I was told -"

She gasped as the gardener turned around and revealed his face.

"You're my secret admirer, Asanuma-kun?"

He blushed. "Surprised? I just bought this house, and, well, I know how much you love it, so I thought it would be the perfect place to tell you how I feel. The truth is, I love you, and maybe it's too soon, but I would love for you to someday share this house with me."

Makoto answered by kissing him passionately on the lips.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Three of a Kind" (romance novel, a keychain, and a gardener) challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	8. Fireside Chat

Fireside Chat

"Where is Kunzite?" Jadeite asked, taking a seat in the armchair in front of the common room's fireplace.

Nephrite, who was writing a report at the desk, shrugged. "Last I saw him, he'd been cornered by the princess of Venus, the lucky bastard. I expect she's taken him to her bed by now. You know the Venusians' reputation…"

"Isn't Kunzite the one always telling us to think with brains, not our hormones?" Jadeite sighed. "Well, maybe a good lay will do him some good. He's been even more uptight than usual."

"What about the prince? I thought you and Zoisite were supposed to be on guard duty."

"He dismissed us to spend the evening with Princess Serenity, so Zoisite decided to seek out the Mercury princess for a game of chess."

"Was that wise?" Nephrite asked with a frown, setting aside his quill. "This is supposed to be a diplomatic mission, but relations are still strained between our two kingdoms. I'm not sure it's such a good idea to leave the prince unguarded."

"Take it up with Endymion. He calls the shots. I'm just following orders."

"I suppose so."

Nephrite resumed working on his report, leaving Jadeite to his own devices. For about half an hour, Jadeite attempted to read the book Kunzite had left behind, but finding it uninteresting, he tossed it aside and took to staring at the dancing fire in front of him.

It wasn't long before his thoughts turned to the senshi of fire, Sailor Mars. From the moment he first met her, he had desired her, but every attempt he made at seducing her ended in failure. Considering the nature of her powers, it was ironic that the princess of Mars was so frigid. All the other princesses had done their best to make their guests feel at home, yet Mars seemed to view him and the others with nothing but barely disguised suspicion. The only one she was even remotely friendly toward was Nephrite.

"Thinking of a certain fire priestess?" Nephrite asked, startling Jadeite from his thoughts. He poked at the coals a few times before sitting down in the chair beside Jadeite's.

Jadeite frowned. "You know I don't like it when you read my mind, Nephrite."

"I didn't have to. It's obvious you're attracted to her."

"What about you? You seem to be on rather good terms with her." Jadeite phrased it more like an accusation than an innocent comment.

"I enjoy her company, yes. Is that a crime?"

Unable to think of a comeback, Jadeite remained silent.

"You ought to forget about her, Jadeite," Nephrite said. "A girl like her will never fall for someone like you."

"You think you're more her type?"

To his surprise, Nephrite shook his head. "To her, duty to the princess comes before all else. She has no interest in love."

"Then I'll just find a way to change her mind," Jadeite said, looking forward to the challenge of melting the Ice Queen of Fire.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Generally Speaking" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	9. Vow To A Maiden

Vow To A Maiden

I never expected to fall in love.

When I first came to you, I was looking for somebody to save Elysion from Queen Nehelenia and the Dead Moon, but the person I met that day was so much more than that. She was kind, and sweet, and brave… I think it was your bravery that impressed me most. I was never a very brave person. My limited powers as a guardian priest were weak, and I depended on other people to fight on my behalf. But you, my maiden, you were truly a soldier protected by the moonlight. Though your powers were immature compared to those of your mother, you did everything you could do in order to save me and Elysion. I'm not sure if I ever thanked you for that; if I haven't, then I thank you now.

Living in Elysion, I never had many friends. After the Golden Kingdom fell, my only companions were the Maenads, who I loved like elder sisters. Then I met you. I'm ashamed to admit I didn't trust you at first. For so many years, I was isolated from other people; it was difficult for me to open up to a stranger. You accepted me as a friend right away, though, no questions asked. You have no idea how much it meant to me when you told that one Lemures that you didn't want to own me, that you only wanted to be my friend. I realized I wanted to be your friend, too.

It's difficult to pin down the moment my feelings became more than that. I could perhaps point to the time when you and Usagi switched ages due to the Dead Moon's magic. You were so beautiful in your adult body, the lady you had long dreamed of becoming. Your dream had come true, yet because I meant more to you, you cast away the magic and returned to your proper age. I knew then that I could trust you completely and revealed to you my true form. I trusted you with my secrets, just as you had done with me.

But I think I fell in love with you before that. I just couldn't admit it to myself at the time. Perhaps I felt guilty. My homeland was in peril; it wasn't the time to think about love, but is there such a thing as a right time to fall in love? When we met, you were just a child. You were wise beyond your years, but still a little girl. Physically, I looked only a few years older than you, but I had lived through countless centuries. We were born at different times, in different eras, but as I stand before you now, I know that I had been waiting all my life to meet you, and it was well worth the wait.

Maiden, your most cherished dream has finally come true. You have become a true lady, as beautiful and strong as your idolized mother - no, even more so in my eyes. Today, I hope gives birth to a new dream, a dream that the two of us can share. I dream of building a life together with you, filled with as much joy and happiness as experienced by your own parents, the King and Queen. I dream of a family, of children and grandchildren, and maybe even great-grandchildren if we are lucky enough to live that long. I dream of waking up next to you each morning and falling asleep in your embrace each night.

I want to remain by your side for the rest of my life, my maiden. If you will have me, I promise to be someone for you to depend on, someone who will always be there for you as you have always been there for me. I vow to shower you with all the love and devotion you deserve, and I will do my best to make you the happiest woman in the world. But most of all, I promise to make all your dreams come true, because you have already done so for me. I love you, my maiden.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First place winner of the "I Do" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	10. V is for Vampire

V is for Vampire

Walking home one night, Rei vaguely sensed a villain nearby. She ducked behind a nearby vehicle and transformed into Sailor Mars before checking out the situation.

The voice of a young woman called out for help. Mars followed the sound to a mostly vacant alleyway, where she found the teen trying to fight off a vagrant. "Let her go!" Mars demanded.

Her attacker temporarily distracted by Mars' appearance, the sobbing girl managed to break free of his hold and ran off. The man turned to Mars, flashing a set of sharp fangs. "You let my dinner get away."

Violet eyes widened. "You're a vampire?"

"Indeed, I am," he said, coming toward her. "And you will be my next victim, pretty girl."

"I don't think so," Mars scoffed, getting over her shock. "In the name of Mars, I will vanquish you!"

She shot off a Fire Soul, burning him to ashes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "V is for ?" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	11. Fact or Fantasy?

Fact or Fantasy?

"M-Mama."

Ami felt her heart jump into her throat when she entered the apartment after coming home after a rough battle and discovered her mother sitting on the coach, waiting for her. "What are you doing home?" she asked. "I thought you were working late tonight."

"I'll be asking the questions here, Ami," her mother said in a stern voice, standing up. "When I came home and found you missing, I thought you might be out fooling around with some boy, but this…" She looked Ami over, reminding Ami that she had yet to let go of her Mercury transformation. "Cosplay?"

"Mama, it's not what you -" She stepped forward, wincing when she put too much weight on her injured ankle.

Her mother gasped. "What happened to you?" For the moment seeming to forget her shock at Ami's strange appearance, she came over and helped Ami hobble over to the couch, where she carefully pulled off Ami's boot to examine the ankle. "It looks like it's twisted," the doctor said, taking one of the throw pillows and using it to prop Ami's foot up on the coffee table. "Wait here. I'm going to get an ice pack."

While her mother was in the kitchen, Ami thought about what she would say to her. There seemed little choice but to tell the truth. Had she remembered to de-transform before coming home, she might have been able to come up with a cover story to explain why she was out so late at night, but Ami saw no way to lie her way out of this situation.

Of course, even if she told her mother the truth, Ami doubted she would believe her. Dr. Saeko Mizuno did not believe anything that couldn't be explained with science or logic. Even when Ami was a little girl, it was her artist father who had exposed her to myths and fairy tales; her mother preferred that she read only non-fiction.

"Here," her mother said upon returning to the living room. She placed the ice pack against Ami's twisted ankle and took a seat on the couch beside her daughter. "Now, tell me what happened, Ami. What were you doing out after midnight?"

Ami took in a deep breath and began her story, starting with her past life as Princess Mercury and continuing on through the events of the present day. She even told her mother a little about the future of Crystal Tokyo, thinking the existence of time travel would pique her interest as a scientist. Her mother, for her part, didn't interrupt Ami even once, listening to the entire tale with an unreadable expression on her face.

"And, so, that's what I've been hiding from you these past couple of years," Ami said after she finished. "I'm sorry for lying - Mama?"

Her mother caressed Ami's face. "Oh, Ami, I've been too tough on you, haven't I?"

"What?" That wasn't the reaction she had expected.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll make an appointment with Dr. Chusonji tomorrow."

Ami's eyes widened, recognizing the name of one of her mother's colleagues. "You sending me to a psychiatrist?"

"It's obvious that you have turned to this ridiculous fantasy life as a way to deal with the stress of your stud-"

"But it's true!" Ami insisted, her eyes watering. "You have to believe me, Mama!"

"I believe that you believe you are this…Sailor Mercury, but, sweetie, magic isn't real," her mother said, kissing her on the forehead like a little child. "It's late now, so get some sleep, okay? We'll deal with this in the morning."

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First place winner of the "No More Secrets" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	12. Familiar Strangers

Familiar Strangers

I looked at Uranus and Neptune, shocked by what they had done. How could they so easily accept Galaxia's deal? Where was their pride as Sailor Senshi? We had promised to do everything we could to protect this planet and the Princess; it made no sense for them to suddenly switch sides like this.

And to turn on Pluto and me… I thought we were a family. I had loved them like parents and looked up to them as soldiers. The two people in front of me, they weren't Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. They looked like them, sounded like them, but they were strangers. The Uranus and Neptune I knew wouldn't turn traitor.

Yet they had, of their own free will. They put their own selfish desire to live ahead of their duty as soldiers. I wanted to keep living, too, but not at the expense of the planet. I came close to destroying it once before; I would rather die than to do so again.

I thought Uranus and Neptune felt the same, but maybe I didn't know them as well as I thought I did.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Through My Eyes" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	13. Sign of Peace

Sign of Peace

A year had passed since Sailor Galaxia had been defeated by Eternal Sailor Moon. The Sailor Starlights and Princess Kakyuu had returned to Kinmoku shortly afterwards, determined to rebuild their ravaged homeworld, and their hard work was beginning to pay off. It would still take many years before the planet regained its full former glory, but the survivors of Galaxia's attack were gradually resuming normal lives. People went to school, worked, fell in love, got married, had children - commonplace events that once seemed impossible in the immediate aftermath of the devastation.

Princess Kakyuu stood out on her bedroom balcony and smiled as she looked down at a group of about a half-dozen gardeners planting olive trees in the meager palace garden. Even those trees were a miracle, a sign that things were looking up for Kinmoku. Most of the planet's vegetation and plant life had been wiped out during Galaxia's attack, but a few precious seeds had managed to survive and prove viable under the care of botanists, who had taken every precaution to assure that the plants would thrive in the changed environment. Though Kakyuu had demanded very little since her return, believing that the bulk of Kinmoku's resources should be put toward helping the citizens rebuild their lives rather than fulfilling the whims of royalty, she was thankful toward the botanists who had insisted the olive trees be planted on the grounds of the palace.

During her brief stay on Earth, she learned that the olive branch was considered a sign of peace in many cultures. Kakyuu thought it was a lovely sentiment and hoped that the newly-planted olive trees would serve as a similar symbol to the people of Kinmoku.

Peace had finally returned.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "A Galaxy Far, Far Away" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	14. Countdown To War

Countdown To War

The Terran army descended on the Moon in droves. Mercury tried to estimate a head count with her computer in order to strategize their counterattack, but it was near impossible. Reinforcements continued to arrive at a steady rate with no signs of stopping.

"They plan to annihilate us," Mercury said in horrified awe. "I don't know how we can stop them."

"That's not good enough, Mercury!" Mars shouted. "In roughly twenty minutes, the Terrans will reach the palace. We need a plan!"

"I know, but -"

"They're only humans! With our powers, it should be easy to defeat them."

"There's too many of them, Mars. The statistical probability of us surviving, much less winning, is less than 2%."

"Well, we can't just give up!" Jupiter said, punching her fist against the palm of her hand. A shock of electric energy flowed between them. "I say we just go out there and give it all we've got. If we're going to die anyway, we might as well go out in a blaze of glory."

"What do you think, Venus?" Mars asked the only one who hadn't spoken. "You're the leader."

Venus looked up at the sound of her name, startled from her thoughts. From the moment Luna and Artemis had sounded the alarm, she'd felt a sense of dread at the impending attack, wondering if Kunzite was among those advancing toward the castle, but this was no time for that. Her loyalty lay first and foremost with the Moon Kingdom. If Kunzite had become their enemy….

Well, she knew what she had to do.

"We fight," Venus said, rising from her chair to address the others. "No matter what the odds are, no matter how hopeless it may seem, we have no other choice."

No matter how much she wished otherwise….

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Third place winner of the "Written in Song" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal. (Inspired by "Countdown" from the _X_ soundtrack.)


	15. Phantom Bus

The 'Phantom Bus' Strikes Again:

Twenty-three missing in latest disappearance

Another busload of passengers disappeared yesterday evening at six o'clock. Twenty-three people are confirmed missing, the majority female and under the age of twenty.

It is the latest incident in a string of large-scale kidnappings that have occurred in the Sendai Hill area over the last two weeks. Eyewitnesses claim that Bus #666 vanished after picking up a group of passengers at the bus stop in front of the Hikawa Shrine.

Kaya Takahashi, a student at the nearby T*A Academy for Girls, was among those who witnessed the event. "I couldn't believe my eyes," she said. "Rumors have been flying around school about the so-called 'Phantom Bus' lately, but I didn't put much stock in them. In fact, I would have been on that bus if I hadn't been running late yesterday. It's crazy to think that something like this could happen in real life, but I saw it first-hand. The 'Phantom Bus' is definitely real."

Not according to the Metropolitan police, it isn't. Yasuo Kozuka, the lead detective on the case, believes there's a more rational explanation behind the kidnappings.

"Yes, I'm aware of the crazy rumors spreading around town, but that's all they are - rumors," Detective Kozuka said. "There's no such thing as magic. Buses can't disappear into thin air; it's impossible. There has to be a logical explanation for these attacks, and my task force is working day and night to bring the missing people back home to their loved ones where they belong."

Yet with no reported suspects in the case and no solid leads, some are beginning to wonder if politics may be playing a role in compromising the investigation. Kazuo Asada, the priest at the Hikawa Shrine, is the father-in-law of prominent Diet member Ryoji Hino.

Shinji Oda, whose eighteen-year-old daughter is among the missing, is certain the Shinto priest is behind his child's disappearance. "I don't care who he is related to - Kazuo Asada should be locked up immediately," he said. "How many young people have to go missing before the police open their eyes to what is right there in front of them? Asada is a known pervert. Yuko mentioned to me several times that Asada had tried to hit on her while she was visiting the Hikawa Shrine, but she always laughed it off, calling him a harmless dirty old man. I wish she had listened to me when I told her to stay away from that place. If she had, she would still be here with us, safe and sound."

Others suspect Mr. Hino's fourteen-year-old daughter Rei, who lives and works at the shrine with her grandfather. "We always thought Miss Hino was a little strange," Miss Takahashi said about her fellow classmate at T*A Academy. "She's a total loner, a freak of nature. She keeps to herself and doesn't have any friends to my knowledge, except for those two creepy pet crows of hers that always hang around her. People are afraid of her because she has these weird psychic powers. If anybody could make a busload of people disappear, I wouldn't be surprised if she could."

Detective Kozuka says that both Kazuo Asada and Rei Hino were questioned by police following the latest bus disappearance. "There is no conclusive evidence linking either Mr. Asada or his granddaughter to these kidnappings. At this time, neither of them are suspects in the case," he said.

At a press conference held late last night, Ryoji Hino also asserted his belief that his father-in-law and daughter are not involved in the kidnappings. He is offering a ten million yen reward to anybody who provides information leading to the arrests of those responsible for the crime and the safe return of those who are missing.

"As a parent myself, my thoughts and prayers go out to those who fear for their children's safety and well-being," he said. "I have every confidence that Detective Kozuka's task force are doing everything they can to solve this case and hope that this reward will encourage someone to come forward."

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Third place winner of the "Making Headlines" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	16. Thoughtful Girlfriend

Thoughtful Girlfriend

Mamoru swore in frustration and repeatedly tapped the "Backspace" key on his laptop, deleting the paragraph he had just spent the last half hour writing. A middle school student could write a better opening than that. No, scratch that - even an elementary school kid!

He couldn't understand why he was so blocked when it came to his history term paper. Normally, he had no problem completing his schoolwork, but the fifteen hundred word paper was due on Monday, and his current word count stood at exactly zero.

Well, seven, if the title counted. Which it didn't.

He cursed again, fighting against the urge to pick up his laptop and hurl it against the wall. Instead, he settled for banging his fist against the surface of his desk, almost knocking over a nearby glass of tea in the process.

"Real smart, Mamoru," he muttered, catching the glass before the liquid spilled over his keyboard. "Fry your computer, and you really won't get this paper done by the deadline."

He needed a break. Staring at a blank computer screen was getting him nowhere. Mamoru closed his laptop and headed to the living room, where he plopped down on the couch and reached for the remote.

It was then that he noticed the plate of slightly burnt, heart-shaped cookies sitting on the coffee table. Underneath the plate was a piece of paper.

It read: _Mamo-chan, I came by earlier, but you were busy working on your paper, so I didn't want to disturb you. I hope you enjoy the cookies - they taste better than they look, honest! - and good luck with your studies. Love, Usagi._

Mamoru grinned and took a bite of one of the cookies, which were indeed better than they looked.

He would have to thank her later.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Thank You" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	17. A Time To Die

A Time To Die

I wish he wouldn't look at me like that.

I knew the consequences of using my powers to stop time. Queen Serenity told me long ago, when I was first assigned to my post as the guardian of time. The punishment for breaking the biggest taboo would be my death.

Yet I don't regret what I did. Back when Silver Millennium fell, I could do nothing but watch the devastation happen, forbidden from interfering in a battle I knew my fellow senshi were destined to lose. Though I understood the reasons behind the restrictions placed on my powers, I hated that I was unable to prevent the inevitable death and destruction from happening.

What was the point of having such powers, if I couldn't even use them to protect the people I cared about? I often pondered that question as I stood guard at the gates, helplessly watching time and time again as other horrific events occurred in the timeline.

I was proud of my duty as the time guardian, but I realize now that love is sometimes more important than duty. The king, the queen, and Small Lady… I loved them all, so I did what I had to do - not out of duty, but out of love. If my sacrifice can save them, then I will gladly pay the ultimate price for my sin.

So I wish the king wouldn't look at me like that. I'm not sad that I'm dying. This was the choice I made of my own free will, and I'm happy that I was able to help Sailor Moon and the others.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First place winner of the "Of Death and Dying" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	18. Long Distance Love

Long Distance Love

Dear Yaten,

I'm not even sure how I will mail this letter to you when you live like a million light years away from Earth, but I just want you to know how much I love you and that I'm always thinking of you.

You know, being in a long-distance relationship totally sucks. After all these years of searching for love, I finally have a boyfriend, but I can't even see him. Some of my non-Senshi friends even doubt I'm dating you. They think I'm just a delusional fangirl, taking my obsession with Three Lights too far. It doesn't help that every time they ask me where you all are, I have to tell them it's a secret. It seems your fans really miss you, but nowhere near as much as I do.

Do you miss me, too? I suppose you're probably too busy rebuilding Kinmoku to give much thought to the silly idol chaser you left behind on Earth. I have to admit I sometimes wonder if maybe you've found somebody else and that's why you haven't contacted me like you promised. I know it's only been a month since you left, but it feels like a lifetime has passed since that night.

You do love me, right, Yaten? I know you're not the type of person who would lie about something like that. You're too brutally honest for that, so I have to believe it's true. It's the only thing keeping me from completely falling apart without you. I'll treasure that night always and dream of the day when we can finally be together again. Until then, you're always in my heart.

Love and kisses,

Minako

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Love Letters" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	19. Anticipation

Anticipation

As Ami finished packing her school supplies, she grinned. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, for she had been dreaming of her first day of school ever since she was old enough to understand what school was.

"Ami, are you still awake?" her mother asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes!"

Her mother entered the bedroom, a frown on her face. "I thought I told your father to make sure you went to bed early tonight," she said, placing a hand to her forehead. "Honestly, that man is such a scatter-brain!"

"It's not Papa's fault," Ami told her, quick to defend her father. Lately, it seemed as if her parents fought about everything, and she didn't want to be the cause of yet another argument. "He told me to go to bed an hour ago, but I'm just too excited."

"Ah, I see." She smiled, taking a seat at the foot of Ami's bed. "I remember I felt the same why when I was your age. I looked forward to the first day of school like other children anticipated Christmas." She chuckled. "Your grandparents must have thought I was the strangest child."

"Doesn't everybody look forward to going to school?"

"Not everybody. Your father, for example, hated school."

Ami was thoroughly scandalized. "But learning is so much fun!"

"I'm glad you think so," her mother said, laughing. "Getting an education is very important, especially if you want to become a doctor like me. That is still your dream, isn't it?"

"Of course! I want to be a wonderful doctor like you are, so I can cure all the world's diseases!"

"In that case, I think it's about time a certain somebody went to bed so she doesn't fall asleep during class tomorrow," she said, tucking her in.

"Yes, Mama!"

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Eyes of a Child" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	20. Small Lady and the Seven Amazons

Small Lady and the Seven Amazons

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a beautiful, but vain, queen named Nehelenia. Her vanity was so great, she had any woman she considered more beautiful than her killed - including Neo-Queen Serenity, the previous ruler of the kingdom and the first wife of her husband, Endymion.

After Endymion's death, Nehelenia was left custody of her stepdaughter. The child was also named Serenity, but was better known by her nickname, Small Lady. Small Lady was an adorable little girl, and as she grew up, she began favoring her dead mother more and more.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

Every night, Nehelenia asked the same question of her magic mirror, who would usually reply, "You are, my queen." However, this time, the mirror had a different answer.

"I'm afraid you are no longer the fairest, my queen," the mirror said. "The title belongs to the lovely Small Lady, who is now a teen."

Nehelenia growled with frustration, her hand clenching into a fist. She had feared this day would come. Immediately, she called for her most faithful servant, Zirconia.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Zirconia, you are to take Small Lady out to the Elysion Forest tomorrow and kill her," Nehelenia ordered.

Zirconia, who was the queen's chief assassin, had no qualms about the assignment. The next morning, she lured the young princess to the forest under the pretense of showing her a winged unicorn.

"Zirconia, where is the Pegasus?" Small Lady asked. "Are you sure you really saw one?"

"You stupid fool!" Zirconia cackled, forming a ball of energy between her hands. "There's no such thing as unicorns. Now die!"

Small Lady had no idea what was happening, but when Zirconia launched the energy ball in her direction, she began running for her life, going deeper and deeper into the forest. Though Zirconia was a wrinkled old woman, thanks to her magic, she was able to keep pace with Small Lady and continued to lob energy balls at her.

Small Lady ran without direction, only knowing that she had to get away from the old sorceress. Unfortunately, she failed to notice the cliff up ahead and fell into the dark depths below.

Zirconia came to a stop at the edge of the cliff and looked down. There was no sign of the princess, but that was of little importance. No mortal girl could possibly survive such a long fall. Satisfied that she had completed her mission, Zirconia headed back to the castle to inform Nehelenia of the good news.

* * *

But Zirconia was wrong to assume the princess was dead. A couple of hours later, Small Lady awoke to find herself laying, unhurt, in front of a circus tent. She only had faint memories of how she had managed to survive the fall, and she doubted if they were even real. Zirconia herself had said that flying unicorns didn't exist, so how could she have been saved by one?

She stood back up and entered the circus tent, wondering if anybody was around. Inside, she found a group of performers in the middle of practicing their acts. A man in outrageous tiger-print tights was the first to notice her presence.

"Well, hello there, beautiful," he said, strutting toward her. He slapped his whip against the palm of his hand. "What are you doing here? We don't have a show today."

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to barge in. It's just that I don't know where I am, and I -"

"What? You mean you haven't heard of the Dead Moon Circus?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"Then you must not be from around here. Who are you and where are you from?"

"It's rude to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself first," Small Lady said, remembering her etiquette lessons.

"Forgive me, where are my manners? I'm Tigerseye, one of the seven Amazons." By that time, the rest of the performers had stopped what they were doing and gathered around. Tigerseye pointed out the rest in turn as he introduced them. "And these are my fellow Amazons: Hawkseye, Fisheye, CereCere, VesVes, JunJun, and PallaPalla."

Small Lady curtsied. "Please to meet you all. My name is Ser- Serena," she lied at the last moment. She thought it best to hide her real identity, in case Zirconia was still searching for her. "I've…run away from home, and I have no place to go. Would it be possible for me to join this circus?"

"That depends," VesVes said. "Do you have any skills?"

"I know a few magic tricks," she said, pulling a coin out from behind the girl's ear. "My father taught me."

"We have been looking to add a magician… Okay, you can stay."

And so Small Lady began a new and happy life as a circus performer.

It was not to last, though. Despite Zirconia's claim that the princess had died, the mirror still insisted Small Lady was the fairest in the land. Nehelenia decided to take care of matters herself by sending Small Lady a fruit basket from a "fan" when she discovered her stepdaughter was working as a magician. With one bite of a poisoned apple, Small Lady fell dead, leaving her friends heartbroken.

The Amazons encased her in a glass coffin and mourned her for several days. On the day they were to bury her, however, a Pegasus suddenly appeared before them and transformed into a handsome young man, dressed in priestly garb. The priest walked over to the coffin and lifted up the lid.

"Wake up, my maiden," he said before softly kissing her on the lips.

Small Lady's eyes fluttered open as she was brought back to life. Though she had never met the man looking down at her, somehow she felt as if she knew him already. It was love at first sight, and the two of them flew off together, the Amazons cheering them all.

Of course, they lived happily ever after.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Fairy Tale Life" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	21. Thoughts in the Rain

Thoughts in the Rain

I was drenched from head-to-toe.

I had no idea how long I had been sitting on that bench, thinking back on his words. My wet clothes clung to my body like a second skin, and as I reached up to wipe my face of the rain - or was it tears? - my fingers became inked with black from the mascara running down my cheeks.

I let out a bitter laugh, wondering what Hawkseye and Tigerseye would say if they could see me now, but I wasn't ready to face them yet, knowing I had let them down after promising I would find the Golden Crystal that could prevent us from returning to our animal forms. Zirconia was going to be furious when she found out that I had failed once again to find the beautiful dream where Pegasus had taken refuge.

Dreams. Hrmph.

What was so special about dreams anyway? They were only figments of humans' overactive imaginations, foolish wishes that more than likely would never come true.

Dreams were important to Mamo-chan, though. I fought back another round of tears as I remembered him telling me that he couldn't love somebody who didn't possess a beautiful dream like that blonde girlfriend of his did.

If I did possess the ability to dream, I knew what mine would be. Tigerseye, Hawkseye, and I would all be human, really human, and Mamo-chan would be my boyfriend. It wasn't much, but I knew I would be happy if I had that kind of life.

But who was I kidding? That was never going to happen. We were going to be transformed back into our original forms by night's end, and Mamo-chan would soon forget he had ever met me. Nobody would miss me when I was gone.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First place winner of the "Speechless" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	22. The First Step To World Domination

The First Step To World Domination

My fellow graduates:

The day has finally come. After four long years of lying, cheating, stealing, bullying, betraying, torturing, and killing off rivals, we have survived to become proud graduates of Evil University. The training we have received here will no doubt serve us well as we go off into the world, spreading mischief and mayhem wherever our paths may lead us, but let us remember that there can only be one true evil ruler of the universe, and as valedictorian of the Class of 2011, that title will obviously belong to me, Galaxia. That being said, all you pathetic nobodies should just give up already and swear eternal allegiance to me. Otherwise, I _will _crush you if you happen to get in the way of my evil plans. Anybody interested in becoming my underling should meet with me directly after the ceremony so that I may gift you with one of these lovely golden bracelets.

To the rest of you, prepare to meet your doom.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Third place winner of the "Graduation Speech" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	23. The Drawback Of Being A Cat

The Drawback Of Being A Cat

It wasn't a bad thing to be a cat, all things considered. He didn't have to go to work or school, his owners fed him twice a day without asking for anything in return, and the blonde whose room he slept in felt little need for modesty in his presence, even after learning he was a shape-shifter from the planet Mau. Most humans would kill to be his position.

But some days… Some days he wished he could live as a human.

"Come on, let me go with you," he begged the aforementioned blonde, who was going to see a movie with an old friend of hers from junior high.

"I already told you, no cats allowed in the theater," she reminded him for the third time that morning.

"Then let me change into my oth-"

"And how am I supposed to explain your sudden presence to my friend? 'Sorry, my cat is dying to see this movie, so he turned into a human'?"

"You can just say I'm a friend or a cousin or something…"

"No way. What if we meet some cute guys? I don't want them to get the wrong idea," she said, tying her trademark red bow in her hair. "Besides, it's been a long time since I've seen this friend. You'd probably be bored listening to us talking about old times."

"As long as I can see _The Deathly Hallows, Part Two_, I'll even put up with you two squealing over that blond bloke you have the hots for."

"Sorry, no, not this time." She scratched him behind the ears, then walked over to the door. "You'll just have to wait for it to come out on DVD," she said before leaving.

He let out a sigh.

"Rats."

Sometimes it really sucked to be a fancat.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "No Clear Antecedent" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	24. Missing Princess

Missing Princess

"I'm afraid Princess Serenity has snuck away to see the Earth prince."

"Again? That's the third time this month! Are you certain, Mercury?"

"I've looked everywhere for her, but she's gone. I'm sorry, Jupiter. I should have been paying better attention to her."

"It's not your fault. The princess is ingenious at finding ways to give us the slip."

"If only she would put that sort of effort toward her studies…"

"The girl is head-over-heels. You can't blame her for wanting to be with the man she loves."

"Venus, that's a dangerous thing to say! You know it is forbidden for them to be together."

"Oh, you don't have a romantic bone in your entire body, Mars. That's what makes it so exciting!"

"Really? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were the one helping the princess sneak away to Earth."

"I'm the leader of the princess' guard. Do you really think I would do such a thing?"

"Knowing you, yes."

"It wounds me that you have such little faith in me, Mars. To prove to you that I had nothing to do with this, I'll go to Earth myself and bring Serenity back."

"Oh, no you won't! The last time we sent you looking for her, you didn't come back until the next morning. Mercury will go."

"Me?"

"You were the one who lost her. Besides, I trust you not to let your hormones get the best of you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it means, Venus."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Does a certain whi-"

"Okay, fine, you made your point. Mercury can go!"

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Second place winner of the "That's What She Said" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	25. Betrayal

Betrayal

"No…"

Usagi stood frozen in place, in disbelief at the sight in front of her. It couldn't be true. Mamoru loved her; he would never betray her with one of her closest and dearest friends. This had to be some kind of nightmare.

Yet when she pinched her left arm, her eyes began to water with unshed tears.

"Um… I'll leave you two to talk," Ami announced in a soft voice, buttoning up her silk blouse. Her eyes refused to meet Usagi's. "I need to check on a patient."

As she brushed past Usagi to leave the room, Ami mumbled an apology, but Usagi barely registered it, still in a state of shock. It wasn't until Mamoru walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders that she managed to break through the fog.

"Usako, I -"

"Don't touch me!" Usagi shouted, pushing him away. "And don't call me that!"

Mamoru sighed, his hands dropping to his side. "We didn't want you to find out like this," he said. "We were going to tell you, but -"

"When? How long have you two been sneaking around behind my back?"

There was a brief pause before he answered, "About six months."

"Six months?" She counted back. That meant the affair had started only a few weeks after Chibi-Usa's birth.

"I know this isn't an excuse, but you've been so wrapped up in taking care of the baby -"

"So because you've been feeling neglected, you think that gives you the right to find comfort with one of my best friends?"

"No, of course not! Things…just happened. We never meant to hurt you."

"Do you love her? Well, do you?"

His silence was all the confirmation Usagi needed.

"When you come home tonight, Chibi-Usa and I won't be there. We're through, Mamoru."

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Heartbreak Warfare" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	26. The Haunting Of Mimete

The Haunting of Mimete

Mimete considered herself a scientist…for the most part. True, she usually found chasing idols and celebrities a far more rewarding way to spend her time, rather than being stuck in a stuffy laboratory, conducting experiments, but she could be quite brilliant when she put her mind to it.

Like when she murdered her rival Eudial. Eudial was infamous for her terrible driving skills, so when she drove off a cliff and plunged to her death, nobody raised an eyebrow at the news. Everybody knew it was bound to happen eventually; Mimete and her other co-workers even had a running bet on when it would happen. The fact that she had directly caused Eudial's "accident" hardly stopped Mimete from laughing all the way to the bank.

However, strange things had been happening ever since that night - things that Mimete's scientific mind found difficult to explain. At first, it was just minor incidents. Lost glasses, misplaced papers… Mimete knew she could be a little absent-minded at times, so she had brushed off such instances as simple carelessness, nothing to be concerned about.

But then somebody started writing nasty notes on the idol posters that decorated her office. When Mimete confronted the rest of the Witches about the prank, they all denied having anything to do with it. Of course, there was always the possibility that they were lying, but Mimete had recognized the handwriting on sight.

Now, Mimete knew there were such things as supernatural phenomena. When a person fought against magical girls with demons brought to life from inanimate objects, that was hard to deny. However, the one thing she refused to believe in was ghosts.

That is, until she actually saw one.

"Mur-der-er…"

At the sight of a translucent Eudial floating through the air, Mimete screamed and promptly fainted.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First place winner of the "Pumpkins Scream In The Dead Of Night" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	27. Life Goes On

Life Goes On

On that day, Ami found her husband at the cemetery.

"I thought you might be here," she said in a soft voice, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Mamoru craned his neck around and gave her a small, sad smile before turning his attention back to the Tsukino family grave. "It _is_ the anniversary of her death," he said, placing a conjured rose in front of the tombstone. "It's hard to believe it's been ten years already. We were supposed to have so much more time together. Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa…"

"I know."

Everything had changed that day one decade ago, when Usagi had sacrificed her life to save the world from a threat no one had seen coming. The moment she had died, the future they had all taken for granted had disappeared, leaving Mamoru, Ami, and the rest of the senshi to struggle to pick up the pieces of their broken destiny.

Ami twirled the simple platinum band on her left hand, contemplating the strange twists their lives had taken since then. Sometimes Ami felt guilty, as if she had somehow stolen Mamoru away from Usagi, but she knew Usagi would have wanted him to find happiness again. She only wished the others felt the same.

"Has anybody else stopped by?" Ami asked as Mamoru stood back up and kissed her cheek.

"Rei was here when I arrived." He grimaced. "She wasn't exactly thrilled to see me."

Ami frowned, unsurprised. "Do you think she will ever come to accept us?"

"I don't know. She was Usagi's closest friend. In her eyes, we're betraying Usagi's memory."

She sighed. "I wish Rei could understand that we can't keep living in the past, that life goes on. I miss her and the others so much..."

"I know, Ami. So do I."

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Third place winner of the "Disregarding Destiny" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	28. LIMS Drabble Collection

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote the following collection of ficlets for sailormoonland's LIMS Drabble contest. (Basically, it was like Last Icon-Maker Standing, except for writers.) Each of our entries had to be about our assigned character, and my character was Helios.

**First Day Jitters  
**_Written for Round One: "First Day of School"_

Helios came to a stop in front of Crystal Tokyo Academy, his grip on his briefcase tightening as he fought back his nerves.

As priest of Elysion, he had never attended school before. The Maenads had seen to his education, teaching him everything from mathematics to literature. Though he had passed the entrance exam with flying colors, the real test would begin today, as he started his new life as a normal high school student.

"Helios!"

He turned around and smiled as he saw Serenity running toward him, her long pigtails flapping in the wind behind her.

"Good morning, maiden," he said when she reached him. "You look cute in that uniform."

"I do?" She blushed. "You look nice, too. Except…"

"What?"

Serenity moved closer toward him, reaching for his crooked tie. His heart pounding at her proximity, she expertly re-knotted it. "There, now you're perfect!"

"Thanks. I've never worn one of these before, so I had no idea what I was doing." Helios glanced back at the school. "Just like now…"

She slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll be right here beside you. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"Thanks."

**Waking From A Dream  
**_Written for Round Three: "I'm Still Alive"_

It felt like I was awakening from a dream.

Was I really alive? The last thing I remembered was releasing the last of my power to save my prince and the Senshi. After that…nothing. It was all a blank until I opened my eyes to the sight of my maiden, crying tears of happiness.

She was the one who had saved me. With the power of her Pink Moon Crystal, she had pulled me back from the Eternal Sleep and restored my life back to me.

And suddenly I came to a realization.

For so long, I had searched for the woman I had seen in my vision, believing she was the one who would save Elysion by breaking the seal on the Golden Crystal. Sailor Moon had done so, but she wasn't the one I longed for deep in my heart.

Princess Lady Serenity… She had been right in front of me the entire time. Though still only a child, I knew that someday her most cherished dream would come true.

One day, my maiden would become a beautiful lady, and, if I was lucky, I would be her Prince Charming.

**Curse of the Rose  
**_Third Place winner of Round Four: "Sing Me A Story"_

Collapsing to his knees, Helios clutched at his chest, feeling a sharp ache coming from within. His Maenads rushed to his side, alarmed.

"Helios-sama, what's wrong?" Eos asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," he lied before being overcome by a violent coughing fit.

In truth, he had been experiencing such "attacks" for several days, although none quite as strong as this. Whatever the cause, it was steadily growing more powerful. Helios wondered if it was related to the strange vision he had received during his last prayer session.

"No, you're not!" Aurora said, horrified when Helios pulled his hand away from his mouth to reveal that it was covered in black liquid. "Is that blood? Eos, help me get him into bed."

Too weak to protest, Helios allowed the Maenads to take him to his bedroom and put him to bed. He fell asleep almost immediately, but his rest was far from peaceful. Haunted by nightmares of a dark queen and a creepy circus, he awoke less than an hour later to the faint smell of roses perfuming the air.

"This fragrance… It seems nostalgic somehow," he murmured. Helios stumbled out of bed and followed the scent to the rose garden that surrounded the temple.

The roses, once vibrant red, had turned sickly black, giving off an odor so foul, Helios could barely breathe. Yet the enchanting fragrance somehow lingered as the dream-like figure of a man appeared in the center of the garden.

"Prince…"

The apparition didn't seem to hear him, collapsing in pain as Helios had done earlier. Helios ran over and gasped when he saw a black rose glowing within the translucent figure's chest.

"No, it can't be," he whispered. "This rose…"

But seeing the prince, he suddenly realized what had happened. A curse had fallen upon Elysion.

**A Woman Scorned  
**_Written for Round Five: "Opening Sentence"_

The air was chilled and the sun nowhere in sight - a perfect day for revenge.

Or at least it would have been had Helios not refused her the Golden Crystal for a second time. Nehelenia clenched her fists at her side and glared at the unconscious boy suspended inside the cage, cursing his insubordination.

It was his fault - his, and those of the White Moon - that she had spent countless years imprisoned inside the mirror. With the Golden Crystal in her possession, she would have easily conquered Silver Millennium. Though she had offered to make Helios her king, he and the crystal had rejected her, leaving her at the mercy of Queen Serenity, who had sealed Nehelenia away within the darkness of the new moon.

As centuries passed, Nehelenia had dreamed of someday breaking free of her prison and taking revenge on all those who had denied her happiness. The day of the solar eclipse, when the barrier protecting Elysion was at its weakest, was to be the date of her triumphant return, but even though she had managed to capture the priest, his soul had somehow escaped to someone's beautiful dream, taking the Golden Crystal with him.

The body in her possession was nothing more than a husk, completely useless to her.

"Where are you, Helios?" Nehelenia demanded, shaking the cage. Her entire body vibrated with anger. "Tell me! In whose dream have you taken refuge?"

Of course, he didn't respond. Nehelenia, enraged, prepared an attack to kill him, but stopped herself just in time. If the body died, she had no idea what would happen to Helios' soul. It was best to keep him alive…for now.

But once she found the Golden Crystal, he would pay for rejecting her.

Yes, Helios would pay dearly.

**Last Prayer  
**_Written for Round Six: Given Image_

The sweltering heat and abundance of tropical plant-life made it seem like they were in the middle of the Amazon. Around them, the senshi were collapsing, unable to breathe due to the muggy jungle atmosphere.

_We have to do something, _Mamoru thought as he succumbed to yet another violent coughing fit, _but what can we do?_ He glanced over at Usagi, who had also begun coughing up black blood. Even if she had the ability do something about the situation, she was in no shape to use her powers.

Mamoru cursed his weakness, wishing he had more power. Perhaps if he actually possessed the Golden Crystal Helios had spoken of, but without it…

"Prince, Princess!"

Inside his head, Mamoru heard the voice of the priest.

"Holy Elysion, please!" the voice fervently prayed. "Send the cleansing power to the surface. Please hear my last prayer!"

Suddenly, crystal spires burst through the ground and the unbearable heat lifted, bringing much needed relief. "Helios, is this the cleansing power of Elysion?" Mamoru asked through their telepathic link.

"It might not hold up." Helios' voice had grown fainter, almost impossible to hear. "But this is absolutely all of myself and Elysion."

Mamoru gasped. "Helios?"

"I'm glad I was able to meet you, Prince…"

"Helios!"

He sensed it the instant it happened, like a part of his very soul had been ripped from his body. Though Mamoru had only known Helios for a short time, he felt as if he had just lost a life-long friend. Tears threatened to fall, but he did his best to hold them back; there would be time to grieve later.

For now, they needed to concentrate on defeating the enemy and protecting the Earth. Mamoru refused to let Helios' sacrifice be in vain.

**Unexpected Surprise  
**_Written for Round Seven: "Baby Momma"  
__Note: M-Preg, due to the requirements of the challenge_

"Helios, you've been in there for almost an hour. Are you alright?"

Groaning, Helios raised his head and flushed the toilet. "I'm fine," he called out before going over to the sink to wash the foul taste out of his mouth.

When he exited the bathroom a few moments later, Serenity stepped forward and placed a hand against his forehead. "Strange, you don't feel like you have a fever… Still, you should have Mercury examine you."

"I don't -"

"Please?"

Helios sighed and kissed her forehead. "Okay, I'll go."

An hour later, Helios found himself laying on the examination table in Mercury's office as the doctor scanned his body with her computer. "Oh, my…" she murmured.

"What is it?"

Mercury frowned. "Helios, I don't know quite how to explain this, but according to these readings, you're pregnant."

"What?" Helios sat back up. "That's impossible!"

"Maybe not." She typed something into her computer. "What do you know about the reproductive capabilities of Pegasi?"

"Almost nothing," he admitted. "I'm the last of my kind. My mother died shortly after I was born, and I never knew my father."

She shook her head. "No, it's the other way around."

"What do you mean?"

"According to some old research I found on this computer, Pegasi are a single-sexed species. When a Pegasus in human form mates with a human female, the Pegasus can be impregnated. That means your 'mother' was a human and your 'father' was the Pegasus who bore you."

Helios placed a hand against his stomach. "Then, it's true? I'm really…pregnant?"

"I know this must be overwhelming…"

That was an understatement. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think something like this was possible. But a child…

The corners of his lips curved upwards.

He and Serenity were having a baby.

**Mysterious Stranger  
**_Written for Round Eight: "Canon Crossover"_

Serenity was in heaven, dancing in the arms of the man she loved at the palace's annual Masquerade Ball. The two of them garnered many admiring glances as they waltzed together across the dance floor, but one man's eyes in particular seemed permanently glued to them.

"Helios, that man in the corner is staring at us," she said, frowning.

"He's probably just in awe of how beautiful you look tonight, my maiden," Helios said after taking a cursory look at the mystery guest.

Serenity blushed, but something about the man's presence still unnerved her. She felt as if she knew him…only not. It was difficult to explain even to herself, much less Helios, so she put the stranger out of her mind for the rest of the dance.

When they had finished, however, the man beckoned her toward him with his finger before slipping out of the ballroom.

"What's wrong, maiden?" Helios asked.

"That man… He wants me to follow him." Serenity took a step in the direction he had disappeared. "I think I should."

"Then I'm coming with you," Helios decided, reaching for her hand.

Serenity squeezed it in gratitude, then led Helios through the crowd of party revelers, following the path the man had taken to the moonlit rose garden. They found him hiding behind a statue of King Endymion.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know, one hand placed over her transformation brooch.

The man held up both his hands and stepped out of the shadows. "I'm not your enemy," he said in a voice that sounded familiar. "May I?"

He pointed to the full-face mask he wore. Serenity nodded, giving him permission to remove it.

Beside her, Helios turned pale when the man took off the mask, revealing a face that was every bit identical to his. "W-Who -?"

"I am you, Helios," the man said. "You from a different universe. There isn't much time to explain."

He reached for the golden horn atop his head that Serenity had assumed was a part of his costume. He pulled the horn out, causing it to transform into a stone similar to her father's Golden Crystal, and handed it to Helios.

"Please, you both must protect this crystal until I return to reclaim it. The fate of my world is at stake. I'm begging you. Please!"

With that plea, the man turned into a Pegasus and flew away.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.


	29. Awakening

Awakening

"Ceres… Vesta… Juno… Pallas… Helios… No…"

Sailor Moon looked around at the bodies of her fallen comrades and lover, her eyes burning with unshed tears. She dropped to her knees beside Helios and began shaking him by the shoulders.

"Helios, wake up," she begged. "Please, open your eyes."

"He will never open his eyes again, Sailor Moon," the enemy - a man who called himself the Sandman - said. "Neither will your friends. I have cursed them to an everlasting slumber, but you shouldn't grieve for them. They aren't dead, after all; they will continue to live on forever inside their most precious dreams."

Fists clenched at her side, she rose back to her feet and turned to confront the Sandman. "That isn't living!" she said. "Now remove the curse, right now."

"Of course, I'd be more than happy to awaken your friends from their dreams for the right price. Hand it over, and the curse will be lifted."

"You will never lay a finger on the Pink Moon Crystal."

"Such a stubborn girl. Is protecting that crystal more important to you than saving the ones you love?"

"My friends would never forgive me if I let you have it."

"Then you will doom them to a lifetime of unending dreams?"

"No, if you won't do it, then I'll just break it myself!"

Sailor Moon called her wand to her hands. Though she had never tried anything like this before, the words came immediately to her.

"MOON DREAM BEAM!"

Five beams of light emanated from the wand, hitting each of the bodies laying on the floor. At first, it didn't seem to have any effect, but one-by-one, their eyes fluttered open, and they stood back up, joining Sailor Moon as she prepared to launch her final attack.

"Sweet dreams, Sandman!"

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Sailor Secret Garlic Attack" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	30. Sea Princess

Sea Princess

Michiru stood at the bow of the cruise ship, staring out at the vast expanse of ocean before her. The wind flapped through her loose, wavy tresses, blowing it every which way, but she made no attempt to tame it, enjoying the sensation of the sea breeze tugging against her hair and clothes, caressing her skin like a lover in the heat of passion. She inhaled deeply, taking in the salty scent that perfumed the air - a smell she always associated with "home", despite the fact she lived nowhere near the ocean - and smiled.

At that moment, she detected a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. She pivoted around, frowning when she saw Haruka standing a few feet away, a camera in her hands.

"Haruka! How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before taking my photograph?" Michiru scolded, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Look, my hair is a mess, and I haven't even done my make-up yet!"

Haruka chuckled, coming to stand beside her at the rails. "And how many times do I have to tell _you _that you look beautiful even without perfect hair and make-up? In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you look more gorgeous than you do right now. Can you blame me for wanting to preserve the moment for eternity?"

"Flatterer." Still, Michiru beamed, delighting in the compliment just the same. "Thank you, but the way."

Haruka arched an eyebrow. "For what? Calling you beautiful? I do that all the time."

She shook her head. "For bringing me on this cruise. It was a wonderful surprise - just what I needed."

Pleased, Haruka grinned and reached for Michiru's hand, bringing it to her lips. "Anything for you, my sea princess."

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Second place winner of the "It Takes Two" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	31. Purification By Fire

Purification By Fire

It was a pleasure to burn.

As Makoto stared into the flames of the small bonfire, watching the love letters burn into ash, she wondered why she had kept them for so long. It wasn't as if they were particularly romantic or well-written, mostly riddled with cheesy lines and bad grammar. She should have thrown the letters away the day he left her crying in the rain after informing her that he was in love with one of her friends, yet she had held onto them, treasuring every lie in some misguided delusion that one day her sempai would realize his mistake and come back to her.

Though she had initially thought the idea silly, Makoto was grateful to Minako for recommending they perform this little "romance purification ceremony," as the soldier of love had termed it. Those letters had bound her to him, but not anymore.

"So, how do you feel?" Minako asked, sitting down beside her after tossing her contribution - a red ribbon - into the fire.

Makoto breathed in and smiled. "Free," she said. "We should have done this years ago. I can't believe how much time I've wasted, chasing after men who remind me of my sempai. Why would I want to be with somebody like him? He broke my heart! I want to find somebody new and different, who will treat me the way I really deserve."

"That's the spirit!" Minako jumped back up. "We're still young and beautiful. There's no reason for us to keep thinking back to our old loves when there are still plenty of birds in the sky."

"Uh, I think you mean 'fish in the sea'," Makoto corrected with a giggle. "But you're right. Our Mr. Rights are still out there; we just have to find them!"

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Second place winner of the "Pleasure To Burn" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	32. Not Sixteen Candles

Not Sixteen Candles

As the others finished up the final party preparations, Rei stood in the middle of the Outers' living room, clipboard in hand as she checked things off the "To-Do" list she had written. She had been placed in charge of overseeing the proceedings, since she had the most experience in putting events together, from shrine festivals at Hikawa to school culture days.

"Streamers? Check. Tablecloth? Check. Paper cups and plates? Double check. Usagi, how are those balloons coming along?"

An out-of-breath Usagi glared at Rei as if she wanted to kill her. "Why do I have to be the one to blow up all the balloons?" she whined.

"Simple - because you're full of hot air," Rei said, to which Usagi responded by childishly sticking out her tongue. "Now, are you almost done? We don't have much time left before she arrives home from the observatory."

"Just a couple more to go."

"Good. How about music? Minako, did you bring the CDs like I asked you?"

"Sure did, boss!" Minako replied, holding up two jewel cases. "Which one should I put in first? Justin Bieber or Lady Gaga?"

"LADY GAGA!" was the unanimous response from everyone present.

"Okay, so music is taken care of," Rei muttered to herself, checking that off the list. "Haruka's gone to buy some sodas and ice, and Michiru and Ami have already prepared the snacks. That just leaves the cake."

Rei went to the kitchen, where Makoto had just finished icing a yummy-looking German chocolate cake, baked into the shape of Pluto's Time Staff. "Wow, that looks amazing, Makoto!" she said. "Setsuna is going to love it."

Makoto beamed. "I hope so," she said, washing her hands. "It was a tough shape to pull off, but I think it turned out rather well. All it needs now is some candles." She paused and glanced over at Rei. "How old is Setsuna, anyway?"

"Huh." Looking down at her list, Rei scratched the back of her neck. That was the one thing she forgot to find out. "Early twenties?"

Makoto frowned. "That's not very exact, Rei."

"Well, it's not like you know, either."

"Know what?" Haruka asked, entering the kitchen with a bag of ice and a two large bottles of cola in her hands.

While Rei checked those two things off the list, Makoto pointed to the cake. "How many candles should we put on Setsuna's cake?"

Haruka shrugged after placing the ice in the freezer. "Beats me. I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know? You live with her."

"Yeah, we've learned it's best not to ask Setsuna how old she is," the blonde replied. "It's apparently a sore subject for her."

"Gee, Haruka, you could have told us that before we planned to throw her a big surprise birthday bash," Rei deadpanned.

"Oh, it's not like she hates her birthday or anything like that. She enjoys getting presents and eating cake and all that. She just won't admit how old she is. Every time you ask her, you'll get a different answer. I don't think even Setsuna knows how old she is anymore, to be honest."

"So what am I supposed to do about the candles?" Makoto asked with a sigh.

"One?" Rei suggested at the same time Haruka said, "A thousand!"

Makoto looked from Rei to Haruka, considering both of their replies, before snatching a single candle from the pile next to the cake and sticking it in the center of the Garnet Orb.

"One candle it is!"

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First place winner of the "Birthday Senshi" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


	33. Intoxication

Intoxication

"Ya know, I love you guys. I really, really, really, really do," Tigerseye announced - or more correctly slurred - one evening as the Amazon Trio sat at their usual bar, drunker than usual after a particularly embarrassing failure at the hands of the Sailor Senshi.

To his right, Hawkseye, who was probably the most sober of the threesome, cocked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me Fisheye's managed to convince you to bat for the other team, Tigerseye."

"Hey, don't blame me. It doesn't work like that. Maybe he's just tired of hiding his true self," Fisheye said, draping an arm around Tigerseye's shoulders. A positively seductive smile crossed his lips, which were painted a dark blood red that perfectly matched the liquid in his half-drunk wine glass. "I must admit I always thought that 'God's Gift to Women' attitude of yours was just an act. Face it, you're no George Clooney, Tigerseye. It's time to embrace the real you. I salute you! Cheers!"

It took a minute before Tigerseye's alcohol-impaired mind fully comprehended what exactly his partners were saying, but the moment he saw Fisheye's freaky red lips coming toward him, puckered in a dead-on impersonation of a fish, Tigerseye started waving his hands in front of him, leaned back on his stool, and immediately toppled over with a loud scream.

"Tigerseye!"

"Tigerseye!"

The other two were quick to come to his aid, but fortunately, Tigerseye managed to come through the fall injury-free. As Hawkseye helped him back up, he glared at the blue-haired man. "What the hell did you think you were doing, Fisheye? Were you trying to give me a heart attack? Don't surprise me like that!"

"But I thought you loved me!" he cried, dramatically bringing his hands to his heart.

Tigerseye rolled his eyes. "Not like that, you idiot!"

"Then what exactly did you mean, Tigerseye?" Hawkseye asked, taking back his seat and signaling for another martini.

Tigerseye shrugged, not exactly sure what had made him say what he did. He blamed the alcohol. "Just forget about it," he said after taking another swig of beer. "I'm just talking crazy."

"Or maybe underneath that vain, self-centered exterior of yours, you actually do have a heart."

"Yeah, right."

Despite his protests otherwise, Fisheye and Hawkseye grinned, bursting into a rousing chorus of "Tiger is a softie, Tiger is a softie!"

"I am not!"

"Whatever you say, softie," Fisheye crooned.

"Aw, shuddap."

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Secret Santa" event at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


End file.
